vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
It's Been a Hell of a Ride
left | writer = Brett Matthews & Shukree Hassan Tilghman | director = Pascal Verschooris | previous = The Lies Will Catch Up To You | next = We're Planning a June Wedding }} It's Been a Hell of a Ride is the fourteenth episode of the eighth season of and the one hundred and sixty-ninth episode of the series overall. Summary WHAT DOES THE FUTURE HOLD – Damon and Stefan must join forces against Cade in order to save Elena's casket. Meanwhile, Caroline and Alaric deal with their daughters' burgeoning magical powers.http://www.ksitetv.com/vampire-diaries/vampire-diaries-spoilers-hell-ride/139303/ Plot Cast Main Cast *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett *Candice King as Caroline Forbes *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan (credit only) *Matt Davis as Alaric Saltzman *Michael Malarkey as Enzo St. John Recurring Cast *Wolé Parks as Cade *Chris Wood as Kai Parker Co-Starring *Lily Rose Mumford as Josie Saltzman *Tierney Mumford as Lizzie Saltzman Uncredited *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert Trivia Continuity Locations Body Count Behind the Scenes *''"It's been a hell of a ride"'' is a line from Damon to Elena in season one's Blood Brothers. *Hashtag during the airing was #KillTheDevil Cultural References Quotes |-|Promo= :Stefan: "Cade is free... because of me. That's why I have to kill him." :Damon: "You screw this up, we don't know what he'll do to Elena." :Arcadius: "Your suffering is just beginning." :Stefan: "No!" |-|Trailer= :Stefan: "Cade is free... because of me. That's why I have to kill him." :Damon: "It's suicide!" :Kai: "You kill the devil, Hell goes along with him." :Bonnie: "Something's happening!" :Damon: "You screw this up, we don't know what he'll do to Elena." :Arcadius: "Your suffering is just beginning." :Stefan: "No!" |-|Sneak Peek= :Caroline: "When were you going to tell me that the girls were asked to leave their preschool?" :Alaric: "When I figured out how to stop it and could find them another school to go to. There's just nowhere for them to go." :Caroline: "But you lied to me! You said that the magic and the siphoning was new." :Alaric: "And I am sorry, but I'm not the only one keeping secrets here. I mean what's up with the flower girl dresses in the box here anyways?" :Caroline: "Stefan and I are having some issues. I don't know what's going to happen, so I didn't want to be surrounded by all my wedding stuff." :Alaric: "I'm really sorry to hear that. By why don't we just call someone? I mean, we're not equipped to handle this." :Caroline: "Who are we going to call? They're not triggered by some magical development or Coven secret, or anything you're going to find in your books. It's probably just us." :Alaric: "What do you mean?" :Caroline: "Think about what we've put them through. Splitting up, moving around, everything that happened with Seline. The way they came into this world even. They're sensitive children." :Alaric: "So we're bad parents?" :Caroline: "No, but we could do better if we just start trying --''" :'Damon: "Sorry, this place had the nearest holding cell. Little help?" |-|Sneak Peek 2= :Damon: "So, you just opted to help me with this homicidal lunatic instead of spending a moment with your fiancé? Care to elaborate?" :Caroline: "Given what you've just dragged in, I think you should be the one explaining." :Damon: "Sorry blondie, probably safer if you don't get involved." :Caroline: "Great, another Salvatore brother freezing me out. Stefan told me that he needed to go on some spirit walk to God knows where to figure out id he wants to be with me." :Damon: "Hmm. Well in his tiny human brain, I'm sure he thinks he's protecting you. he doesn't believe he's worthy of someone like you Caroline." :Caroline: "You felt that way about Elena. I need Stefan just as much as she needed you. And Lizzie and Josie need him too." :Kai': "''Ughh... enough about Stefan already. What you guys need is someone who can explain to you what's going on with your Gemini Coven twins. Huh, I think there's someone around here who could help you with that, but I just can't quite put my finger on it. There he is! This guy." |-|Inside clip= Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Vampire Diaries 8x14 Promo "It’s Been a Hell of a Ride" (HD) Season 8 Episode 14 Promo The Vampire Diaries It's Been a Hell of a Ride Trailer The CW The Vampire Diaries 8x14 Sneak Peek "It’s Been a Hell of a Ride" (HD) Season 8 Episode 14 Sneak Peek The Vampire Diaries 8x14 Sneak Peek 2 "It’s Been a Hell of a Ride" Season 8 Episode 14 Sneak Peek 2 The Vampire Diaries Inside TVD It’s Been a Hell of a Ride The CW Pictures |-|Promotional= 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 1.jpg 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 2.jpg 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 3.jpg 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 4.jpg 8x14 It's Been a Hell of a Ride 5.jpg |-|Screencaps= |-|Behind the Scenes= 02-21-2017 Lily-Rose Mumford-Instagram.jpg|Lily Rose Mumford February 21, 2017 2017-01-27_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|''"Shot the last scene in the Salvatore crypt today"'' ©Ian Somerhalder January 27, 2017 01-10-2017 Pascal Verschooris-Instagram.jpg|Pascal Verschooris January 10, 2017 2017-01-10_Secret_Harris_Instagram.jpg|©Secret Harris January 9, 2017 2016-12-10_Pierre_OHalloran_Instagram.jpg|©Pierre O'Halloran December 10, 2016 2016-12-09_Ian_Somerhalder_Twitter.jpg|Ian Somerhalder December 9, 2016 References See also Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Vampire Diaries Season Eight